AIMER
by Gigids
Summary: Bagaimanapun, ini tabu. Guru dan murid tak seharusnya begitu. Akakuro. Rate MA. Lemon Inside. Selamat membaca!


**AIMER**

…

WARNING :

**RATE MA; LEMON (SEXUAL CONTENT); HARD YAOI**

**SANGAT TIDAK DISARANKAN DIBACA OLEH READER YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR (UNDER 18) ATAU YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI HARD YAOI. TIDAK MENERIMA **_**FLAME**_** ATAS APA YANG SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN SEBELUMNYA**.

…

_Denganmu,_

_Jiwaku menasehati dan mengajariku untuk mencintai orang-orang yang terbuang, mengajak berkawan dengan mereka yang dihinakan._

_Denganmu,_

_Jiwaku memahami ketulusan dan kemurnian cinta bagai sehelai benang tipis terikat pada dua pasak._

_Denganmu,_

_Jiwaku terkagum tanpa __alasan__._

_Jadi … salahkah jika aku jatuh padamu?__—lagi._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AIMER**** © Kina Ft. Gigids**

**ATTENTION** :

This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

Baik Seijūrō maupun Tetsuya kadang berkhayal bahwa mereka adalah dua remaja biasa yang melarikan diri dari rumah, manusia awam yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tergesa untuk melihat dunia dan bukannya dua orang dewasa yang sedang dalam pelarian dari sebuah masalah.

Atau setidaknya mungkin mereka dapat memilih satu dari golongan manusia yang mampu terbaca statusnya melalui aktivitas di malam minggu seperti ini.

Pertama, mereka yang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan hidangan malam penggugah selera yang tersaji apik di meja makan, adalah penggambaran untuk kategori keluarga bahagia.

Kedua, mereka yang melepas tawa dalam pertukaran cerita bersama teman-teman sepermainan, adalah golongan muda-mudi dengan semangat menapak masa depan.

Ketiga, mereka yang saling menghangatkan diri, berkelana berdua ke mana pun, bahkan mungkin akan menutup malam dalam penyatuan, mereka adalah perajut cinta dan kasih yang penuh gairah.

Keempat, mereka yang menenggelamkan kesepian dengan memokuskan diri di depan televisi atau layar PC ditemani panekuk isi, adalah si penyendiri; atau memang sudah sendiri.

Kelima, mereka yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan golongan keempat, hanya saja kesendirian tersebut tak lantas memutus kekosongan yang ada. Kesenangan dapat diperoleh dari cara yang lebih menguji pengendalian nafsu. Golongan ini biasanya beranggotakan para duda atau laki-laki penikmat _hiburan_ malam.

Terakhir, mereka yang membunuh waktu hanya dengan duduk bersebelahan, saling menerka pikiran satu sama lain, menunggu satu perubahan kecil yang mampu mencairkan kekakuan tersebut. Mereka adalah seorang guru dengan muridnya.

Akashi Seijūrō dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mereka duduk bersisian di kursi tinggi pada _bar counter_. Gemerlap malam merupakan sajian utama yang ditawarkan tempat yang mereka kunjungi ini, namun itu bukanlah fokus utama dari _heterocrome_nya.

_Klak_

Katup Paix Dieu terbuka, menguak likuid keemasan untuk kembali tertuang dalam gelas kristal. Berharap pada setiap teguknya mampu melunturkan seluruh beban hidup yang mengganjal dalam tubuh ringkih Tetsuya.

Sikap _konyol_ muridnya mengikis kesabaran Seijūrō. Kesal, Hingga hal tersebut mampu merobohkan sikap apatis yang sedaritadi dibangun.

Pada gelas kesebelas Seijūrō mengambil paksa, dan ia pun tidak ingin ambil pusing oleh tatapan sinis dari seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Kem..bali-_hiik_-kan.."

Duduk ditegapkan, tangannya merogoh sebuah kartu debit untuk membayar empat botol minuman keras termahal yang telah ditandaskan seseorang. Dan—_astaga_!sejak kapan Tetsuya berhasil mengisi kembali gelasnya?

Sebelum bibir gelas mengecup belah ranum, Seijūrō kembali merampas gelas itu dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Tetsuya.

"Cukup! kau sudah banyak minum." Suaranya sedikit meninggi selaras dengan amarah yang kian meruncing. "Jika kau bersikeras ingin mengakhiri hidup, maka lakukan dengan cara yang lain dan jangan dihadapanku!" ucapannya seperti bomerang, menghantui diri Seijūrō sendiri dalam penyesalan.

Seorang bartender mengambil gelas yang diberikan Seijūrō, saat tiba-tiba atensinya kembali dicuri oleh sebuah tarikan pada dasi hitam yang dikenakannya.

Tetsuya mendongak, menumbuk merah dan kuning dengan biru teduh. Memohon dengan caranya. Seijūrō kembali melemah. Alhasil, Tetsuya mendapatkan lengkungan bibir tanpa sarat pretensi.

Sebagai pria dengan pemikiran matang, menanggapi seorang pemabuk dengan kekerasan adalah percuma, terlebih pada seseorang dengan hormon yang tengah labil seperti Tetsuya.

Ya, katakan saja bahwa mereka itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan golongan 'kelima'. Di mana seorang duda yang merangkap sebagai pengajar, tengah mendidik salah satu murid kesayangannya mengenai esensi hidup paling krusial yang sebenarnya.

Namun perlu digaris bawahi, Akashi Seijūrō bukanlah pria hidung belang seperti yang dijabarkan dalam golongan kelima. Hanya saja ... harus ia akui bahwa semenjak bercerai dengan istrinya, cinta pertama itu kembali di saat-saat yang menguji diri. Dan Seijūrō bukanlah seorang munafik ulung. Jadi ketika pencuri hati itu kembali eksis dalam hidupnya, maka tidak mengherankan jika Seijūrō kembali kalah dalam perdebatan mudah hingga terjebak_—lagi—_dalam keegoisan sepihak.

'_Semua orang adalah pengecut, jika dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang sangat dilindungi.'_

Sepenggal petuah itu pada akhirnya harus ditelan sendiri oleh Seijūrō.

Semua pengalaman hidup yang ia bagi pada anak didiknya ternyata harus dipelajari (atau mungkin direvisi) kembali.

Terlebih saat mengetahui beban hidup yang ditanggung murid kesayangannya itu.

Bagaimana muridnya itu telah dinodai oleh seorang pria _brengsek_ paling jahanam yang _sangat _ia kenal sepanjang hidup.

Bagaimana kesayangannya itu menghadapi dunia dari berbagai penolakan dan hujatan yang diterimanya.

Dengan segala penderitaan itu, Seijūrō berupaya menjadi sosok yang menerima. Satu-satunya. Termasuk saat muridnya selalu meminta untuk menemaninya; seharian penuh kalau perlu. Atau saat emosinya bergerak pada arah yang negatif—_demi Tuhan_, Seijūrō sudah cukup sabar untuk menasihati ataupun mencegahnya dari tindakkan konyol (bunuh diri) hingga menolak ajakannya untuk sekedar mengalih pikiran sesaat dengan cara mabuk. Lagipula, guru macam apa yang berani membawa muridnya ke bar dalam keadaan berbadan dua?

Mungkin, hatinya tak 'kan lantas luluh semudah itu jika saja mata birunya tidak menatapnya dengan linangan air. Mata indah (yang membuatnya jatuh-tenggelam) miliknya yang selalu berhasil menghipnotis Seijūrō dan membuat lelaki itu mengambil tindakan ceroboh sekali pun.

Namun tetap saja ia selalu menyesali keputusannya untuk seminggu ini, dan rasa bersalah itu semakin menjadi ketika sisi lemahnya telah membiarkan muridnya meneguk berbotol-botol minuman keras. Hatinya sakit tiap kali mendapati Tetsuya tengah meracau tentang hidupnya yang berantakan tatkala alkohol telah mengambil kendali kewarasan.

Entah apa makna dari sakit hatinya ini; kesal karena tingkah Tetsuya atau iba untuk nasibnya.

Keambiguan yang dirasa, membuatnya mengucap sebuah kalimat penenang diluar kerasionalan yang Seijūrō punya. "Berhentilah demi aku, atau setidaknya.." pelan namun kental oleh rasa getir, _"_demi janin dalam perutmu."

Tidak ada balasan, wajah yang menunduk berhasil menyembunyikan emosi Tetsuya dibalik tirai birunya. Seolah kerasan memandang lantai linoleum di sana, kesunyian itu kembali menyapa.

.

.

Seijūrō tidak keberatan jika dirinya menjadi cacat, atau menyerahkan semua yang ia miliki jika itu harga untuk obligasi dari cinta.

Rasa yang terlahir prematur ini memang sangat berpotensi memiliki masa yang singkat.

Namun bukan berarti tidak bisa diperjuangkan. Karena bagi Seijūrō, formula cinta adalah menjaga ditambah mengerti sama dengan saling melengkapi.

Seijūrō bahkan bersedia jika dirinya harus menanggung rasa sakit yang selalu mendera muridnya. Dengan begitu mungkin saja ia akan tenang, tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan, serta merasakan-_kembali_-hangatnya kasih sayang sekalipun dengan suhu yang sangat rendah di luar.

Apa yang tersaji di dalam, sungguh berkontradiksi saat mereka mulai melangkah keluar dari bar; dengan sedikit paksaan yang dilakukan Seijūrō pada Tetsuya tentu saja. Udara dingin yang beraroma, membuat hidungnya memar dan juga pikirannya tercekat; siap membekukan.

Tetsuya merapatkan jaket Seijūrō yang tersampir pada bahunya, lalu saat pintu mobil terbuka untuknya, kembali ia rasakan kehangatan (beserta aroma) yang begitu familiar. Harum _mint _yang semakin pekat saat Seijūrō menyodorkan tubuh untuk membantunya mengenakan sabuk pengaman, dan seketika rasa aman dan nyaman itu hadir.

Sangat pelan; bahkan Seijūrō pun tidak menyadari jika bahunya dijadikan sandaran kepala Tetsuya. Lalu hal selanjutnya yang mengejutkan adalah kehangatan yang ia rasakan pada pipinya.

Satu kecupan murid tersayang untuk sang guru.

Seijūrō dibuat lupa untuk berkedip serta bernapas untuk sesaat, tatkala dirinya bercermin dalam iris biru pada jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Terima kasih." bisik Tetsuya pada Seijūrō.

Matanya melembut, Seijūrō mengusap puncak mahkota biru sebagai balasan.

Kunci tertanam, diputar dengan tangan kirinya yang bertugas menarik tuas rem. Seijūrō melirik sesaat pada Tetsuya ketika ia mulai melajukan mobilnya memecah sunyi malam di _Avenue Montaigne__ street_.

.

Satu-dua hingga kemudian bulirnya tak terhitung. Hujan kembali menyapa Paris tepat pukul dua pagi. Speedometer bergerak pelan ke kiri ketika jalanan telah melicin. Hitung-hitung menikmati waktu bersama Tetsuya, dengan ditemani lagu-lagu _rock _klasik; RHCP, AC/DC, Deep Purple, Breaking Benjamin, hingga lagu-lagu kekinian. Pada saat itu, _Fix you_ milik Coldplay mengalun ketika suara baritone _khas_ Seijūrō terdengar; bersenandung me-_Lip Sync_ lagu.

"_Lights will guide you home_"

"_And ignite your bones"_

Tetsuya yang sedaritadi memandang ke arah jendela tergoda untuk menolehkan kepala; menatap si pengemudi tampan di sebelahnya.

Itu adalah saat mata mereka saling menerjemah.

"_And I will try to fix you.."_

.

.

Dengan sebelah kaki, Seijūrō membuka pintu kamarnya. Perlahan, dibaringkannya Tetsuya pada permukaan empuk kasur seraya menutup setengah tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat. Meski tempat itu cukup untuk tiga orang dewasa, namun demi keamanan dan kenyamanan, Seijūrō memilih untuk tidur di sofa ruang televisi.

Sejenak, Seijūrō menatap paras Tetsuya yang begitu damai (dengan sisaan air mata) yang tengah terlelap. Tersenyum, pipi diusap lembut seraya tubuh yang direndahkan untuk sekedar mengecup kening Tetsuya; berharap dengan demikian dapat menghapus gurat-gurat tipis yang sesekali muncul ketika emosinya berulah.

"_Bonne nuit mon amour._"

Bisikan manis itu merupakan satu dari sekian banyak kalimat penenang yang pada akhirnya menjadi candu bagi Tetsuya; sekalipun tanpa ia sadari sendiri.

.

Perlahan kelopaknya kembali menyingkap biru teduh saat pintu terdengar menutup. Tetsuya mengedar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang hanya teriluminasi sinar bulan dari jendela besar.

Susah payah, dengan perut yang mulai membuncit, Tetsuya mencoba menegapkan tubuh dari posisi tidurnya. Kaki kanan lalu diikuti kaki kirinya, keluar dari balutan selimut. Menapak lantai beralas karpet bulu di bawah. Hati-hati kakinya melangkah menuju pintu, mengedar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan lelaki bersurai merah itu tengah menyesap rokok di halaman belakang.

.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia yang paranoia akan mimpi?

Jika ditanya demikian, Seijūrō akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan lelah. Pundaknya layuh. Jawaban yang akan diluncurkannya mengandung nada pengalaman yang kental.

'_Seperti mau gila_.'

Dan itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Bagaimana bisa seorang yang ia didik dengan lancang memutar keadaan, dari perdebatan mengenai jam tidur yang terus dikurangi hingga berakhir pada nuansa intimasi?!

Awalnya, memang hanya sebuah pelukkan sepihak dari belakang punggungnya, namun ketika Seijūrō berbalik untuk menyingkap anomali muridnya, yang ia temukan adalah keruntuhan dari pengendalian diri.

Waktu terhenti saat Seijūrō merasakan pemenuh dahaga hati pada ciuman yang diberikan Tetsuya.

Tubuh yang rendah mengalung lengan pada leher pria yang lebih tinggi. Memiringkan kepala, mengundang tawanan dalam tarian lidah.

Seijūrō bukanlah pria suci, yang kuat menjaga iman. Maka ketika ujian _itu _telah datang padanya, ia tahu dosa adalah kepastian yang akan didapatnya.

Mendobrak pintu neraka dengan cara yang manis.

.

.

"Cinta membuatku sakit jiwa."

Pengakuan yang sangat muram, tentu saja. Lalu Seijūrō memberikan seulas senyum lemah pada ucapan muridnya tersebut.

"Dan kau berhasil membuatku menjadi orang gila, Tetsuya_._"

"E-eh? Kena-akh-pah..?" napasnya kembali tercekat, menekan hasrat yang bergolak saat Seijūrō kembali membuat gerakkan seduktif pada putingnya. Tidak sampai situ, godaan berlanjut ke bagian pinggangnya yang masih tertutup kain yang menutup auratnya hingga ke mata kaki. Tali karet ditarik-ulur, dan Tetsuya mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Seijūrō memerhatikan saat Tetsuya melengkungkan tubuhnya dalam upaya membantunya untuk menanggalkan celana kain itu. Satu tarikan, dua kain didapat. Polos sudah tubuh Tetsuya.

Saliva diteguk penuh usaha, pupil runcingnya seolah kerasan pada pemandangan 'mengundang' di bawah.

"_Se-sensei_?" Tetsuya yang cukup malu dipandang selama itu, membuat tubuhnya meremang. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak menutupi dada digerakkan untuk meraih selembar selimut yang berakhir sia-sia; tepat ketika satu tangan kekar menahannya.

"Keindahan tidak untuk ditutupi, Tetsuya." Suara berat terdengar menggoda serupa bisikan setan. "Tapi untuk dinikmati." Puji Seijūrō saat Tetsuya sendiri berpikir hal lain; tentang betapa dirinya merasa kotor karena bagaimanapun Tetsuya tidak bisa membenci sepenuhnya apa yang telah dilakukan Seijūrō beberapa bulan yang lalu dan juga saat ini.

Tetsuya menggigit bibir. Kesal sendiri, karena setiap kata yang hendak ia lontarkan tersendat di tenggorokan. Tercekat antara malu dan ragu. "_Se-sensei ... _apa yang harus kulakukan?" kalimatnya terjeda isakannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan pada bayi ini?" tunjuk Tetsuya pada perut buncitnya mengikuti gerakkan mengusap seperti yang tengah dilakukan Seijūrō.

Pria tampan mengumbar senyum memikat, tubuhnya direndahkan untuk mengecup perut tambun di bawahnya. "Hal pertama yang perlu kau lakukan adalah cintai apa yang sudah kau miliki."

'_Sensei dan bayi ini __segalanya __yang kumiliki'_

Ingin rasanya Tetsuya menyuarakan isi hatinya itu. Dan yang terakhir ini rahasia: Tetsuya selalu menanti mimpi di mana ia dapat melihat cahaya dalam kegelapannya. Tidak peduli jika membutakan mata atau mengongkosi seribu malam. Karena ia ingin memastikan.

Lalu saat Seijūrō mendekati wajahnya, ada rasa yang sangat familiar akan cahaya itu. Sebuah kehangatan dan harapan—

"Dan belajarlah mencintaiku, seutuhnya."

—yang pada akhirnya Tetsuya dapatkan dalam sebuah bisikan merdu.

.

Tetsuya hanya bisa mengintip malu-malu (mau) dari balik tangkupan tangannya, saat Seijūrō tengah menanggalkan tiap lapis kain yang membalut tubuh atletisnya.

Di sisi lain, Seijūrō mati-matian menahan jilatan pada bibirnya yang mulai berliur, saat menangkap basah Tetsuya yang memandanginya penuh minat. Itu hanya memperparah—_atau_ katakan memperindah keadaan untuk memompa libido pria dua puluh tujuh tahun ini. Betapa tidak, jika kau melihat orang yang dicintai terbaring di kasur, lugu, polos dan manis berpadu bagai _brie_ yang siap meleleh jika dipanaskan. Menggoda _syahwat_ untuk menyantapnya hidup-hidup.

Guncangan ringan terasa pada kasur, dan Tetsuya tahu ia telah kedatangan _tuan_ yang dinantikan.

Tangan yang sedaritadi menangkup wajah diraih dalam genggaman tangan yang lebih kokoh. "Tatap aku, Tetsuya." Bagai sebuah mantra, perlahan kelopak matanya mengungkap kembali sepasang iris biru.

Perpaduan merah dan kuning itu berpendar seperti mata bor yang siap menggali dan menemukan inti terdalam hatinya. Semenjak pertama bertemu, mata itu menawari Tetsuya sebuah euforia yang terbendung.

Sensasi itu serupa batu sandungan, yang membuatnya merasakan gravitasi cinta.

Sakitnya komplikasi, pada hati, jantung dan organ vital lainnya. Namun itu semua setimpal dengan proses penyembuhnya; baik dengan obat-obatan ataupun ... dengan cara terapi,

Seperti yang Seijūrō praktikkan pada Tetsuya sekarang.

"Sentuh aku." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Seijūrō membawa tawanan dalam genggamannya pada pipinya. Iris heteronya bersembunyi, menikmati setiap sentuhan kala mengecup telapak tangan Tetsuya yang mengusap lembut pipinya, menghirupnya lekat-lekat. Masih dalam bimbingan genggaman, tangan itu menepi di dagu, lalu turun ke leher, meraba jakun yang sesekali meneguk saliva, hingga berlama pada keindahan _m__esomorph_.

Disfungsi telan saliva dialami Tetsuya, ketika ia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai kotor. Sesekali ia merutuk, betapa Tuhan begitu baik menciptakan seorang adam dengan pahatan sempurna seperti gurunya ini.

Belum juga tersadar dalam delusi liarnya, Seijūrō justru memperburuk keadaan dengan cara nakal.

"Buka." Perintah Seijūrō tanpa tahu malu.

"E-eh? Ba-bagaima-mana...cara—"

"Kau tidak tahu cara membukakan celana, Tetsuya?"

Ini ujian dalam retorika.

Jantungnya terlalu berisik untuk mendengar pertanyaan sang guru. Kegugupan jelas dirasa, tapi itu berusaha disamarkannya ketika Tetsuya menengok ke arahnya dan menemukan senyum miring menghiasi wajah Seijūrō.

Gurunya yang tampan, lahir dari keluarga kelas atas, baik hati, banyak dikagumi khalayak.

_Orang kriteria seperti itu mungkin banyak di dunia ini_.

Namun, Akashi Seijūrō ... dengan segala yang ia miliki, memilih seorang Kuroko Tetsuya? Bahkan menjadi _partner _bercinta pula?!

_Itu baru namanya sesuatu._

"Apa dengan cara dipandangi seperti itu celanaku bisa terbuka?" wajah Tetsuya memanas, ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah berlama-lama menatap tonjolan di balik kain hitam milik gurunya. Dan suhu wajahnya semakin panas lagi saat Seijūrō membimbing tangannya untuk menurunkan resleting tersebut.

Turun-ke bawah-hingga sesuatu yang menegak itu memberi dorongan terakhir pada laju resletingnya untuk kemudian mengungkap secara utuh milik Seijūrō.

'_Be-besar'_

Satu kata yang hanya sanggup Tetsuya ungkap sebatas hati. Ia bahkan masih tidak percaya bahwa organ kelamin inilah yang tujuh bulan lalu berhasil membuahi dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau merindukan sentuhan_nya_, Tetsuya?"

Saatnya memberi pembelaan, "Pe-percaya diri sekali! Aku tidak merin—hmmph" berakhir sia-sia, Seijūrō menangkup wajahnya dan mencium bibir Tetsuya yang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dengan cepat, hal seperti dulu terjadi lagi. Perasaan menakjubkan yang masih terasa seolah baru untuknya, seketika itu pula gairah hidup kembali bangkit dalam diri rapuhnya.

Oh Tuhan, betapa surga telah ia rasakan ketika Seijūrō memiringkan kepalanya sedemikian rupa, membuat ciuman mereka terasa semakin menggetarkan. Lalu sensasi menggelitik saat kedua tangannya bergerilya ke tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Berurut, mulai dari remasan di sepasang dada, perut hingga genitalnya. Kenikmatan bertubi yang kembali membakar gairahnya untuk disetubuhi.

Pagutan dilepas, basahnya saliva terdengar saat wajah memberi jarak membentuk untaian tipis liur pada masing-masing bibir.

"Haaah... haah..ha..nnhh.."

Seijūrō memandangnya lekat. Dadanya naik turun sama seperti muridnya, namun tidak nampak tergesa seperti yang dilakukan Tetsuya. Rautnya berubah serius, oh kali ini mungkin tidak ada unsur pelajaran yang tercakup di dalamnya. Elusan lembut, kecupan di pipi dan leher yang diberikan Seijūrō bahkan bukan sebentuk rayuan, melainkan adorasi.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, jiwa dan raga Tetsuya merasa bergelenyar karena bisa berada di dalam pelukan Seijūrō lagi. Dan betapa bahagianya saat ia dibisiki kalimat-kalimat cinta. Semu atau nyata, yang jelas kehangatan telah ia rasakan.

"Tetsuya.. _j'ai envie_..."

Gairah seksual Seijūrō yang sedang tak terkendali mudah sekali terbakar, terlebih jika pemicunya adalah Tetsuya. Mengontrol insula dan striatum otak jeniusnya diluar perkiraan.

Jadi ketika anggukan ia terima, maka Tetsuya harus bersiap dengan gempuran bertubi yang akan didapat.

Agak tergesa, pada akhirnya Seijūrō melepaskan sendiri celana dan menjatuhkannya di lantai. Mereka seri; sama-sama polos. Namun untuk urusan kekuatan dalam bercinta, sepertinya mereka tidak akan seri.

"Lebarkan pahamu."

Langsung pada hidangan utama, _khas _Seijūrō yang selalu bertindak tanpa basa-basi.

Dengan canggung Tetsuya menuruti perintah Seijūrō. Getaran dalam tubuh mulai meningkat dan ini baru awalnya. Lalu saat ujung lidah terasa menusuk pintu lubangnya, kedua kakinya refleks merapatkan diri.

"Kau ingin memenggal kepalaku dengan capitan pahamu?!"

"Ma-maaph...ahhn.." Tangannya mencengkram pelan surai merah, saat paha dalamnya diberi jilatan, kecupan dan berakhir pada gigitan ringan.

Tetsuya masih bisa merasakan dinginnya kamar mereka. Memang belum terlalu dingin untuk mengharuskan mereka menyalakan perapian, yang jelas tidak cukup hangat untuk terus terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh telanjang—_pikirnya_.

"Bersiaplah."

"Tu-tunggu se-sen—nhaaahnn.." Permohonan Tetsuya terabai, bahkan sebelum tangannya berhasil menjauhkan kepala merah itu untuk kembali mendekati lubangnya yang berkedut.

"Masih sama seperti dulu, rasanya manis." Tidak ada hentinya Seijūrō menjilat-jilat dan menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang basah. Lidahnya terus menjulur, mengais sari yang perlahan keluar dari tubuh Tetsuya.

Nyatanya, kini tubuhnya menghangat. Tetsuya tidak yakin mampu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Benar, dirinya tidak yakin masih sanggup berkata-kata; ketika yang bisa ia suarakan hanya desahannya saja.

Terlepas dari otak yang tidak bisa bernalar, pun logika lumpuh. Saat yang Seijūrō pikirkan adalah satu; Kuroko Tetsuya. Hal serupa berlaku bagi muridnya juga.

.

.

Bagi Tetsuya, selain rasanya memalukan, kegiatan ini begitu menggairahkan. Seakan rasa malunya tercabik hilang. Kemudian satu persatu akal sehatnya melayang, sejalan dengan adegan-adegan intim yang mereka lakukan. Apalagi saat dia merasakan, lidah itu menggerilya dalam lubang, kemudian memikirkan bahwa gurunya, seorang laki-laki dengan posisi terpandang kini tengan memberinya servis seksual. Ah, Tetsuya tak tahan. Jemarinya menggenggam erat rambut sang dominan, bibirnya dia tutup untuk meredam teriakan-teriakan sensual.

Rasanya luar biasa geli, gatal dan nikmat yang tak tertahankan. Serta sederet gelombang menyengat membuat semua cairan kini berada dalam pucuk genital.

"-nggh! Sen-Akh!" Namun apa daya, mulut tak sanggup untuk tetap diam. Apa yang tengah dilakukan pria yang juga penanam benih dalam rahimnya ini begitu memabukkan.

"Kau begitu basah, Tetsuya."

"Be-berhenti bicara jo-nhhh-rok,"

"Bukankah kita sudah kotor? Kau membuat sensei-mu kini menjilat lubangmu, bukankah itu kotor yang menyenangkan?"

Jika dalam kondisi normal, Tetsuya akan meneriakkan keras bahwa itu jorok dan memalukan, namun sekarang yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah menggigit bibirnya agar tetap sadar untuk tidak menggila dalam tarian seksual yang mungkin akan berlangsung sampai pagi menjelang, atau bahkan sampai badannya tak sanggup bertahan.

Dan dalam kondisi tertentu, Tetsuya yakin jika Seijūrō tetap akan menyetubuhinya bahkan saat dirinya pingsan.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu. Lepaskan jeritanmu sama seperti saat itu."

Bisikan Seijūrō membuat bulu kuduk Tetsuya merinding, gairahnya meningkat berkali-kali lipat, pandangannya mulai pening. Dia sudah tak mampu membedakan, bisikan malaikat atau setan.

"Ya-_yamette_-Ngh!"

"Heh? Kau menolakku tapi kakimu semakin lebar mengangkang? Tubuhmu lebih jujur ya?"

Pertanyaan Seijūrō sudah tak mampu Tetsuya jawab. Terlalu malu jika bilang bahwa sekarang yang ingin Tetsuya lakukan adalah melepaskan hasratnya yang tak sanggup lagi dia tahan saat lubang analnya dijajah sedemikian rupa oleh lidah sang guru yang pernah dia jadikan panutan.

"Ah, cairanmu begitu banyak. Tapi aku yakin, ini tak akan membuatmu puas, kan?"

"Aaah-Sei-Nggh-aah.. Iku-ah-iku."

Dan berhenti.

Lubang Tetsuya terasa kosong dan aneh begitu lidah tak lagi menari didalam, juga jemari yang kini berhenti menjelajah badan. Serta sang guru yang menyeringai menyebalkan.

"_Sensei_?"

"Aku tak suka murid tak jujur, Tetsuya."

"…"

"Jadi, akan aku beri hukuman."

"Annngh- Ya-_Yamette_-Ah!" Teriak Tetsuya begitu kakinya tiba-tiba dikangkang lebar.

"Bilang, kau mau penisku, kan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, bukan tak mau, tapi malu untuk mengatakan. Malu untuk mengungkapkan betapa lubangnya sebenarnya sudah kelaparan minta digoyang dari dalam.

"Tak mau jawab, _heum_?"

Tetsuya bergerak gelisah, apalagi saat sebuah benda gemuk nan tumpul, kini berada di pintu anal. Tak masuk, namun hanya menempek dan menggesek pelan. Yang justru membuat Tetsuya semakin mabuk kepayang. Seakan dirinya ingin berteriak minta segera dipuaskan namun mulutnya masih bungkam.

"Se-Sensei," Bibir digigit minta pengertian, bahwa Tetsuya tak mampu mengatakan.

"Kalau kau tak mau," Penis digesek, "Aku akan menghentikannya, sayang."

Tubuh Tetsuya gemetar. Gairahnya tak bisa lagi untuk ditahan, "Ja-nggh-nganh."

"Jangan apa?"

"Ugh-Ahnn- _Sensei_, janganh berhentiih-Ahk,"

"Aku tak dengar, Tetsuya." Seijūrō memaju mundurkan pinggulnya untuk menggesek lubang pink milik muridnya yang begitu merekah minta dipuaskan, "Bilang dengan jelas, murid nakal."

Tetsuya frustasi, tangannya menggesek _putting_ sendiri, sambil pantatnya ikut maju mundur mengikuti penis Seijūrō yang menggodanya sedari tadi.

"Binal sekali, muridku ini."

"_Sensei_,"

"Katakan maumu, atau aku berhenti,"

"Ngh, _sensei_-"

"3.."

Mata Tetsuya sayu, tak sanggup menahan gejolak nafsu.

"2. Sudah dua, Tetsuya."

Gigit bibir jadi pelampiasan, nafsu atau rasa malu?

"Sa-"

"SETUBUHI AKU!" Persetan dengan rasa malu saat ubun-ubun sudah dikuasai syahwat yang akan meledak bagai bom waktu, "Sensei, setubuhi-ngh-aku."

"Kau minta gurumu menyutubuhimu?" Seijūrō menjilat cuping Tetsuya yang sudah memerah senada dengan wajah, "Apa kau minta pada semua guru?"

Tetsuya dengan susah payah menggeleng, "Ahgg-hanya-_sensei_-" Tukas Tetsuya nyaris tersedak begitu penis Seijūrō masuk sedikit demi sedikit.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku tersanjung sekali. Kalau begitu, ini hadiah." Ujar Seijūrō sambil menusukkan penisnya dalam sekali tekan pada lubang anal.

"AARGH!" Tetsuya berteriak seraya badannya melengkung cepat. Tubuhnya bagai dibelah. Memang, sudah diberi pelumas namun tetap saja sakit mengingat ukuran penis Seijūrō yang diatas rata-rata.

"Sakit?"

"_Ha_-_haita_. Penis _sensei_ masuk."

"Dan kau langsung menjepitku didalam, dasar nakal." Akashi mengucap sambil mulai bergerak. Masuk-keluar-masuk-keluar dengan intonasi acak membuat Tetsuya tak henti mendesah dan berteriak sensual. Apalagi jika tusukan itu menghantam prostat.

Bunyi becek akibat anal Tetsuya dan penis Seijūrō bertemu menghiasi ruangan. Begitu pula tepukan akibat dua daging paha juga ikut menyemarakkan suasana yang begitu panas sekarang. Desahan serta deru nafas kedua insan, larut dalam percumbuan.

"Nik-nggh-mat ahhh- Senseihh- nggh- _hayaku_-ahk-"

Mulut Tetsuya dibungkam. Kini kedua belah bibir ikut bergulat. Lidah saling mengikat hingga saliva entah punya siapa kini meleleh keluar. Tangan Seijūrō kembali menjamah, kini melingkari kedua putting yang sudah bengkak akibat sedari tadi dimainkan mulut dan tangan secara bergantian.

Kaki Tetsuya melingkar pada pinggang Seijūrō, mengikat sang guru agar tetap memberi hujaman pada liang kenikmatannya yang gatal dan butuh hujaman. Sedang penis Tetsuya dimanjakan oleh abs Seijūrō yang menggesek ketika penisnya mengobrak-abrik dari dalam.

"_Sensei_-nggh-_sensei_-" Tetsuya terbata. Rasanya nikmat tiada tara.

"Tetsuya-" Suara Seijūrō menggeram rendah saat pantat Tetsuya berputar, memanjakan penisnya didalam, memberi sensasi nikmat yang tak terelakkan.

Tubuh Tetsuya ditarik, kini mereka bertukar posisi. Tetsuya diatas, dan Seijūrō berada dibawah dengan penisnya dijepit erat. Sedang Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya begitu posisi mereka berubah karena penis gurunya menancap terlalu dalam. Mengisi penuh lubangnya dan menabrak telak pada prostat.

"Bergerak, Tetsuya."

Dengan gemetar, sambil bertumpu pada jajaran otot yang kekar, Tetsuya bergerak naik turun secara bergantian. Dirinya bisa melihat bagaimana lubangnya melebar menerima penis Seijūrō yang tegak menantang.

"Ahhhh.. nggh- _sensei_-" Lama-lama gerakan Tetsuya jadi tak karuan. Rasa gatal dan nikmat yang memborbardirnya membuat kesadarannya makin menghilang. Yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin memuaskan dan dipuaskan.

"_Senseii_-nikhhmath-ah-gatal,"

Matanya yang sayu menatap Seijūrō, yang kini juga tengah menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu seksual. Tangannya yang kokoh bergerak kembali menari diatas putting Tetsuya yang sudah bengkak dan basah. Jemari itu berputar pada aerola, menggelitik dan membuat Tetsuya tak tahan.

Apalagi perutnya yang kini membulat, membuat Tetsuya sedikit susah bergerak, namun begitu Seijūrō menyentuhnya dengan lidah, membuat Tetsuya semakin tak betah.

"Ahh, kau begitu menggiurkan, sayang. Aku ingin menyetubuhimu sampai kau pingsan. Menanamkan benihku lagi dan lagi sampai perutmu tak muat."

"Ngg-Senseii-"

"Panggil namaku, Tetsuya."

"Sei-ngh-Sei-_kun_!" Tetsuya makin bergerak cepat, pun Seijūrō juga ikut bergerak menumbuk anal Tetsuya untuk menjemput kenikmatan yang makin besar.

"Kau mau aku keluar dimana, hei, murid nakal?"

"Di-di-aahn-dalam-ugh,"

Seijūrō bangkit, menatap Tetsuya yang tengadah, memamerkan pundak dan leher yang kini penuh keringat dan _kissmark_. Lalu, mulutnya bergerak, melumat _putting_ yang semakin besar seiring dengan pertumbuhan janin mereka.

Tetsuya sendiri hanya mampu mendesah, meluapkan kata-kata tak jelas saat titik sensitifnya digauli secara dahsyat. Tangannya meremat surai merah yang kini bagai bayi yang menyusu dengan semangat. Seakan dari puttingnya akan keluar susu untuk diperas.

Rasanya begitu dahsyat. Nafsu Tetsuya meningkat pesat.

"Sei-kunh, keluar-keluar-ahk! Aku mau keluar!"

"Bersama, Tetsuya."

Penis Seijūrō semakin menghujam, pun Tetsuya yang entah sadar atau tidak, makin banyak bergoyang. Memberi sugesti ingin memeras penis Seijūrō didalam.

"Hamili aku lagi! Ahk, penuhi aku-ngh-dengan sperma _sensei_,"

"Kalau itu maumu."

"_Sensei_, Sei-_kun_ _sensei_, _sensei_, iku-iku-ngh-iku!" Sperma Tetsuya mencuat keluar, membasahi dadanya sendiri.

"Ugh," Seijūrō menggeram rendah begitu desakan anal Tetsuya terlalu ketat, lalu dalam sepersekian detik, spermanya keluar lebih dari lima tembakan dalam liang Tetsuya.

"Ahk-" Tetsuya sendiri menikmati bagaimana tembakan sperma Seijūrō memenuhi perutnya. Begitu panas, begitu penuh, begitu nikmat dirasa, "Pe-penuh. _Sensei_ mengisi perutku."

Wajah Tetsuya begitu menggoda. Merah, berkeringat, dan sayu seakan minta kembali diperkosa. Dan Seijūrō jelas bukan seseorang yang bisa tahan untuk tak menggauli bocah yang sebenarnya lebih cocok jadi keponakannya.

"Aku ingin memperkosamu sampai kau tak sanggup berjalan, Tetsuya."

Lalu seakan rasa sadarnya belum kunjung sadar, Tetsuya hanya mampu pasrah, "Nikmati aku lagi, _sensei_." Ujar Tetsuya menantang menggoda.

Dan siapa Seijūrō bisa menolaknya?

Tetsuya merasakan kepalanya pening luar biasa begitu dia membuka mata. Badannya begitu sakit saat digerakkan. Dan ngilu pada bagian selakangan. Saat dia sepenuhnya sadar, hidungnya mencium aroma kuat khas orang selesai bercinta atau bersenggama, atau apalah julukannya. Lalu, dia juga merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh kini melingkar erat di pinggang.

Apa yang sudah terjadi semalam?

Mabuk, curhat, merengek dan.. seks.

Tangannya meraba perutnya yang tak lagi rata. Merasakan sebuah kehadiran disana. Demi apapun, dirinya tengah berbadan dua, dan malah bersenggama dengan gila. Tapi, tak apa. Batinnya lebih sakit saat mengingat bagaimana hujatan datang kepadanya.

Daging yang kini tumbuh dalam rahimnya, adalah makhluk tak berdosa. Tapi dirinyalah yang berlumuran minyak neraka. Dirinyalah yang dijadikan banyak orang sebagai definisi hina.

Tak ada lagi tempat baginya. Tak ada lagi satupun _manusia_ yang menerima.

Matanya memandang sosok yang tengah memeluknya, yang kini masih memejamkan mata. Sosok yang begitu dikagumi, sekaligus sosok yang patut disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Seorang pria terhormat, seorang pria dengan darah _ningrat_.

Tetsuya melepas pelukan, lalu memunguti baju-bajunya. Mencoba berdiri, meski perih bukan kepalang. Dia harus pergi, kemanapun boleh asal tak ada yang mengenalnya.

"_Sensei_," Tetsuya berbisik pelan, karena sejatinya memang tak ingin membangunkan, "Selamat tinggal."

Dia sudah bertekad, menjadikan ini hanya sebagai pecahan kenangan. Meski lelaki itu menawarkan sebuah tanggung jawab, tapi Tetsuya tak bisa. Dia tak mau melakukannya. Yang terbaik untuknya sekarang adalah pergi sejauh yang dia bisa.

Untuk hidupnya dan anaknya kelak.

Tentu saja, apapun yang terjadi Seijūrō tetap jadi pria yang dia hormati. Namun untuk sekarang, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk pergi. Mungkin, dimasa depan, dirinya akan menyesal, dan berharap bisa memutar waktu kembali. Tapi tetap saja, untuk sekarang, lebih baik begini.

Tetsuya tak bisa membiarkan dirinya mencemari sosok yang dia kagumi, meski sosok itu pula yang membuatnya ternodai. Nama baik lelaki itu, jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan nama baik Tetsuya sendiri.

Matanya, sekali lagi menatap sosok yang masih terbuai mimpi. Selesai berpakaian, Tetsuya menundukkan badan serta kepalanya, memberi hormat tanpa kata serta ucapan maaf karena memilih pergi.

"Sensei, semoga kita berjumpa lagi." Ujar Tetsuya untuk yang terakhir sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Seijūrō sendiri sambil sekuat tenaga menjaga air matanya tak menjatuhi pipi.

.

.

Tanpa tahu, bahwa Seijūrō sudah memilih membuang segalanya hanya untuk bersama Tetsuya dan sang calon buah hati.

END.

AN:

BANG SEI JANGAN MOLOR MULU, ITU BININYA PERGIII!

*Tarik nafas* Yeaaay, akhirnya selesai!

Sebenarnya ini, FF Collab ini tuh udah dikasih sama tante Kina dari jaman kapan, dan saya berencana nerusin ini buat kado ulang tahun tante Kina. Tapii tapii karena saya kejatah dapet bagian pas mereka ena-ena, jadinya lamaaa (Ya maklum kan, saya masih umur 17+ jadi belom pengalaman wkwk)

Maaf yaa Kiin, kado ulang tahun ke 49-nya telaat banget :')

Btw, reader-_san_ udah asem belum?

Terimakasih sudah membaca, ditunggu sekali jejaknya!

Sign,

Gigi.

PS : Saya enggak mecum tapi kalo Kina nggak tau :P

PSS : Nggak tau kenapa kalo nulis rate M itu bikin sport jantung :3

PSSS : Ini adalah FF AKAKURO saya di FFn yang ke 49, kurang 1 lagi jadi 50^^ (Nggapenting)


End file.
